As a remote system, there is, for example, one that monitors facilities and also transmits information regarding abnormality of the facilities by e-mail. For example, in a remote monitoring system disclosed in Patent Document 1 below, a monitoring module acquires information of a monitoring item such as a temperature in facilities to be monitored, and when the monitoring item or the like exceeds or falls below a certain reference value, an e-mail transmission module transmits information regarding the abnormality of the facilities by e-mail.